<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sūkṣma by AllegoriesInMediasRes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416472">sūkṣma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes'>AllegoriesInMediasRes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baahubali canon fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baahubali (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Genderswap, Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Baahubali Tumblr fills.</p><p>Title means “miniature” in Telugu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amarendra Baahubali &amp; Bhallaladeva, Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baahubali canon fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sivagami & Any, the cries of the condemned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts">avani</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/gifts">thelonewolfwrites</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For @avani008, who requested “Baahubali, Sivagami &amp; Any, the cries of the condemned” for 3 sentence fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In her first year as Rajmata, Sivagami can barely read some death sentences without breaking composure at the high screaming, pitiful even from the worst of prisoners. The worst keens echo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the fifth year of her reign, she no longer listens to them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baahu & Bhalla, genderswap AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A quick drabble set in @avani008‘s Ambika Baahubali AU verse where Baahu and Bhalla are both born as girls. The throne instead goes to whoever can bring the best husband to the royal table. Takes place after Ambika (Fem!Baahu) brings Devasena back from Kuntala to be her spouse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ambika might as well have declared herself illegitimate when she returns home with a fine princess instead of a fine prince. The <em> uproar</em>, the <em> scandal</em>, the <em> horror</em>…</p><p>At least the two most important people’s faces remain free of disgust, if not suspicion. Mother’s opinion of her has taken a beating, but when no one else is looking, she regards Ambika with something like wistful understanding, as though commiseration and long-ago memories burn on her tongue.</p><p>And Bala offers neither condemnation or commendation, but instead a calculating gleam in her eye and a cryptic whisper. “If I made a compromise with you, that you might somehow have your four-fingered Kuntalan archer, would you agree?”</p><p>“Yes,” Ambika says, almost before Bala has even finished her question.</p><p>“Even at the cost of your claim to the throne?” Bala asks, and <em> oh</em>, Ambika can see the naked longing in her face. Longing that Ambika can understand all too well, after having glimpsed Devasena’s eyes through the rips of a sword-slashed curtain.</p><p>“Sister,” Ambika says, taking her hand deliberately, “any compromise that brings us both happiness is no compromise for me, but common sense.”</p><p>And Bala’s customary scowl finally curves into something like a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My original tags from Tumblr:</p><p>#re: sivagami my headcanon is that she is also into the ladies #but had to give that up for mahishmati #and while she dislikes devasena as much as in canon #baahu being female in this verse helps somewhat #and bala is still just as angry and as desperate for the throne as in canon #but growing up in misogynistic mahishmati has taught her a thing or two about diplomacy #the civil kind not the 'manipulate your mother into killing your brother' kind</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sivagami & Any, haunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For @avani008, who asked “Baahubali, Sivagami &amp; Any, haunted” for 3 sentence fics.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sivagami curses when she drops the last grape – she depends on fruit to keep her awake as she works late into the night on correspondence, and she has no energy to bend down and pick it up, nor is there any servant she can bark an order to, as she had dismissed them all hours ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Automatically, she reaches to the fruit bowl she knows will be empty; when her hand closes, it closes on a grape: sweet and tangy, exploding like a star on her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She questions it not, and her quill begins scratching again; if there is more than one satisfied Rajmata in the empty room, Mahishmati can always use a bit more of happiness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bhalla, ten sentences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For @ruminationsofaraven, who asked “Bhallaladeva - ten sentence prompt”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(Favorite) Color</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kattappa’s eyes are always a little softer when he looks at Baahu, and Bhalla practices twice as hard to make up for it, until his cheeks are flushed with exertion.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Crossover</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Devasena would decide to combine Carnatic music with rap for the annual charity gala, and not tell Mother or Bhalla, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> CEO and CEO-apparent of Mahishmati Inc, until the afternoon before the event.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fear</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowds begin to cheer with real enthusiasm, and his palms have ten red crescents when they unclench.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mythological Creature</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Baahu reveres Devasena as something greater than she really is – his four-fingered archer, his Kuntalan firebrand – and it irritates Bhalla to see his dreamy brother so characteristically smitten.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nature</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Father is an excellent bedtime storyteller, but only when he hasn’t had too much to drink, and as Bhalla gets older, more and more nights Father comes to his bed with slurred bitterness and dark mutterings.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Prophecy</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He loathes the idea of fate governing all, that one cannot rise on the merits of clever and cunning, and never heeds the palm readings conducted by the priests; to his surprise, Baahu agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Religion</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bhalla hopes that if Dronacharya had asked him what he saw when looking at the tree, he would have had enough of Lord Arjuna’s focus and ruthlessness to also say, “The eye of the bird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Role Model</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Long after his hair has gone gray, he can still </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cadence and echo of his mother’s voice, commandeering the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scar(s)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that your mother is also my mother, but your father is not my father?” Baahu asks one day, shortly after they lose their first teeth, and it is a question Bhalla never really answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Seven Deadly Sins/Seven Cardinal Virtues</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Having a son and heir is every man’s dream, but Bhadra is entirely Bhalla’s in a way he cannot explain, in a way that makes his son all the dearer to him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>